


Watched You Change

by alexcat



Series: The Damned [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Desk Sex, M/M, More sex between men who don't like each other, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Rumlow comes to take Steve back to the Triskelion. They take a moment to be alone.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: The Damned [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740328
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Watched You Change

**Author's Note:**

> I watched you change  
> Into a fly  
> I looked away  
> You were on fire  
> ~ Change (Queen of the Damned soundtrack)

He saw Rumlow as he and the STRIKE team came for him in the hospital. He and Nat had come to check on Fury. He’d been attacked, twice, by someone Natasha had told him was the Winter Soldier. He hung back to talk to Rumlow.

“Pierce wants you at headquarters,” Rumlow told him. 

Steve saw the rest of the team there, too. He was no fool. Pierce had no friendly intentions at all. Whatever happened to Fury, Pierce either knew about it or was part of it. 

“All right,” he finally answered, not taking his eyes off the rest of the STRIKE team. 

Rumlow motioned him to follow him. The rest of the team hung back. They went down the hall and stepped into a small office. Rumlow locked the door. 

“Things are not going to end well,” Rumlow told him. “I don’t think we will be on the same side after today.”

Steve had sensed there was something off about the entire STRIKE team, but there was never a certain thing he could put his finger on. He knew there was something weird about Rumlow, too, but he’d ignored it because of whatever they had between them. 

What they had was certainly not a love affair, though he admitted that now and again, he did feel some amount of affection for his dark lover. Their time together had mostly been rough sex with little tenderness, but there had been an unspoken something just the same. The sex was mind blowing, had been from the first. It was like a drug to Steve and he was sure it was the same for Rumlow. 

“So let me go,” he said. He knew it was worth a try, but he also knew it wasn’t likely to happen. 

The room had a desk and some shelves over by the wall, along with two chairs and a small computer desk perpendicular to the main one. Rumlow shoved him against the wall, kissing him hungrily, plunging his tongue into Steve’s mouth as he unzipped his own trousers. “I can’t let you go. I have to do this. I need this, you, one last time.” 

They kissed again and again, sharing more kisses than all the times they’d been together as they stripped one another until they stood naked in the darkened room. Steve felt Rumlow, already rock hard, pressing against him. 

“He’s going to kill you,” Rumlow said as he began to jerk Steve’s cock roughly.

Steve wanted to ask him who, but he already knew. Besides, Rumlow’s mouth was on his again, keeping him from asking any questions. He reached down and took Rumlow into his grip, handling him roughly as well.

He pulled away from the kiss, and spoke against Rumlow’s ear. “You mean you’re going to kill me?” 

Rumlow nodded. “If I have to.” He let go of Steve’s cock and put both arms around Steve, pulling him close, so close they were touching from their legs to where they stood with their foreheads together. “Stop asking questions. Let’s do this.”

Steve nodded. He began to move Rumlow toward the desk, lifting him and setting him on the desk top. “This what you want?” he asked as Rumlow’s legs wrapped around him. Rumlow didn’t say anything as Steve spit on his hand and rubbed his cock. He lifted Rumlow’s legs and positioned himself at his ass. 

When he hesitated, Rumlow grabbed him and jerked him closer. Steve took the hint and pressed himself inside. He was slick enough from his own precome to ease his way more than he thought. 

God, Rumlow was hot inside. 

He moved, pulling out and pushing back in again, doing it over and over until he was all the way in. He didn’t even try to be gentle. Rumlow would have laughed at him if he had. 

“Fuck me, Cap!”

Steve did, hard and fast. He slammed so hard into Rumlow that the desk moved. He leaned down over the desk and put his hands of either side of Rumlow. It still moved with every forward thrust, making a grinding sound on the floor that almost drowned out Rumlow’s grunts. 

“Damn you, Brock!” Steve came hard, slamming deep inside and pressing deeper and deeper still as he spilled inside Rumlow. The pleasure was intense and left him breathless for a moment. Once he’d caught his breath, he leaned forward far enough to kiss Rumlow then slipped free. 

He stood and looked down at the other man’s erection. Rumlow thrust his hips upward, never taking his eyes from Steve’s. Steve bent down and took his cock into his hand then tasted it, licking up and down its length before taking as much as he could into his mouth. 

“I need to fuck you, too.” Steve knew it was because Rumlow knew it would be their last time, no matter what happened. He licked up the length one more time and stood. “Where do you want me?” 

“Bend over the desk.” 

He reached for Rumlow’s hand and helped him up and he bent over the desk, offering himself to a man who he knew was going to try to kill him before the day was done. Rumlow spread his legs, touching him with his fingers, slipping one then two fingers inside, then teasing him by rubbing his cock up and down Steve’s ass before pressing inside. 

Steve started to push back, to meet Rumlow’s thrusts. Rumlow gripped his ass and slammed into him over and over, leaning down over Steve’s back, kissing and biting him as he lost control. 

“I don’t want this to end,” he ground out as he filled Steve with his own warm seed, banging into him until he was completely spent. Instead of getting up, he lay on Steve’s back, holding him and kissing the back of his neck. 

Steve wasn’t sure how to answer him, or if he should. “I don’t either,” he finally answered. 

Rumlow got up and Steve turned over and sat up as well. He pulled Rumlow close for another kiss and was surprised when the other man held him for a moment before finally letting go. “Get dressed. Let’s get this over with.” 

He went with the STRIKE team back to the Triskelion. 

And everything changed.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
